monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth Guide by Bonaparte (Lance)
Basic Info Guide made by: Bonaparrte (with regards to Da Beast for general lance strategies) Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type Lance: Your best choice at the time you are facing the Barroth will be the Spiral Lance. It has the best raw physical attack power of all the lances available, and the water-based damage targets the Barroth's elemental weakness when it is covered in mud, which is most of the time. Armor The Barroth does primarily physical damage, but it can also do an elemental attack that gives you the mud and water blight debuffs. In terms of decorations I strongly suggest 5x Weather Jewel+ for all armor sets but Rhenoplos Armor to prevent the mud effect. Below are some particular suggestions: * Rhenoplos Armor: The inherent protection against the mud debuff and good average defense makes this armor a prime choice for most people. It's weak to water-based attacks, however, so you will suffer from water blight if you get hit by a mud bomb while not blocking. There's also a good chance that you already have this armor set from your fight with the Qurupeco, so if you're cash-strapped this is a good starting point. * Ludroth Armor: (Author's Choice) This armor has the best physical defense by the time you face the Barroth. You will need to decorate this armor with 5 Weather Jewel+ to protect yourself from the mud debuff, but you get the benefit from the water element resistance (less chance of suffering water blight), Divine Blessing (occasional damage reduction when you get hit), and most importantly the Constitution bonus (which reduces your stamina depletion while blocking). Do not use the Qurupeco Armor. Its abilities are aimed at defense via evasion, and you will be doing none of that with the lance. Additional Items Below are the minimum items that you should have with you when first facing the Barroth. Unless noted otherwise you should bring the maximum amount possible. * Supply Items (provided) * Well-Cooked Steak * Mega Potion * Paintball x2: An additional two are provided in the supply box. You should not need more than a total of four. ** When the Barroth is underground, it will not show up as a blip on the tracking radar. However, the area that it is in will be highlighted, so pay attention to that. ** Cha-Cha's Fluffy Mask is useful for tracking the Barroth instead of paintballs. However, if you pay attention you can track the Barroth's direction when it leaves an area due to the dust clouds it stirs up. Additional items you may decide to bring along are: * Cleanser: If you have not decorated your armor for immunity to the mud effect, then you may need this to remove the debuff. * Demondrug: Stronger attacks mean that the Barroth will die faster. * Armorskin and Adamant Pill: These help compensate for the gunner armor's lower physical defense. * Psychoserum: For those "I forgot to paintball the monster and it left the area" moments. * Barrel Bomb (largest size available to you) x1: Place this by the monster when it is sleeping. You will only require one. Guide Preparation * Before engaging the Barroth, max out your stamina. This is a lengthy fight, and you'll be doing a lot of blocking. * Whenever the Barroth changes areas, take the time to top up your health, stamina, and sharpen your weapon if necessary. General Defense * Block, block, block! You will be spending most of your time really close to the Barroth. It thrashes a lot, and dodging/evading is not an option with the lance. * Keep moving while blocking. When blocking your stamina will not regenerate unless you move or attack. Since blocked attacks drain your stamina, you need to stay mobile to prevent it from being depleted. * Be aware that attacks (even attacks while blocking) do not count as blocking time. This has two effects: ** Bad: Every time you attack you are exposing yourself, and you may get hit. Do not attack when it is not safe to not be blocking. ** Good: Since you are technically not blocking while attacking, this means that every time you attack (other than dashing) your stamina will regenerate. General Offense * Your best strategy with the Barroth is to only counter-attack. Otherwise you will risk not being able to block an incoming attack. * The Barroth's weakest area is its underside, and that is most easily hit when the monster is standing above you or you're standing behind it. ** The Barroth's chin will be exposed to your lance when you're under the Barroth. * Even though they are not the weakest area, hitting the Barroth's heels is not a bad idea. If hit enough times the Barroth will fall over, leaving its belly exposed to your attacks. * Do not use the dash attack. Conserve your stamina for blocking. Reacting to Specific Attacks * Charge: This is the Barroth's most devastating attack, but also the most predictable. The monster will lower its head to the ground, then come barreling at you. ** Block and creep towards the Barroth. Turn around immediately once it hits you, or you can be knocked off your feet by its swinging tail. ** Once the Barroth is still counter-attack while blocking. You may not have time to do this every time the Barroth charges - that's Ok. The Barroth's charge takes it quite a distance past you. However, you can mitigate this by standing near a wall. It will stop the Barroth's charge right behind you, and it will be positioned right within range of your lance. ** If the Barroth is far enough, you can also do a backwards jump just as the monster begins charging. The Barroth will have targeted the area where you were first standing, so it will come to a halt closer to your current position. You can also emulate this by standing still and wait for the Barroth's charge to hit your shield, but do so only if your stamina is already full. * Tail Sweep: The Barroth will do a half turn twice, clockwise, and do a wide sweep with its tail. It will end up facing in the same direction that it started. ** Face the direction from which the tail will be coming at you. Once it's past you face the Barroth and attack while blocking. * Shake: The Barroth will shake like a dog, and chunks of mud will fall in a round area near the Barroth. ** The targeted area does not fully encircle the Barroth. Instead, it is a circle that the Barroth usually targets either in front of itself, or right on top of itself. ** If you like playing it safe or if you are in the middle of the attack area then don't attack, and just keep creeping in and position yourself under the monster's belly to attack the Barroth once it stops shaking. ** If you are a bit more adventurous and you're confident that the mud area is not targeting your position then this is a good time to put in a couple of free hits of your own. ** Being directly under the Barroth is not a guarantee that the mud bombs will not hit you. Each mud bomb affects an area roughly the size of the Barroth's head, so if it falls right next to the Barroth's body then its area of effect will still reach under the belly. * Head Smash: In this attack the monster will smash its head into the ground, spewing mud in front of itself. ** Block the attack, wait for the mud to spash, then counter. * Roll: The monster will roll in mud to give itself a fresh coating. ** Block, but don't attack until the Barroth gets back up. That way you will ensure that it's weak to your weapon's element (if you followed my suggestion of using the Spiral Lance. Other * The most annoying thing when fighting the Barroth are the insects plaguing most areas. Fortunately for you, by standing close to the Barroth they will die from its thrashing. If they become too bothersome then eliminate them while the Barroth is busy elsewhere.